Elsword: 3 in 1?
by Infinitespada
Summary: (This is um...my first fanfic and im not very confident but um... i hope its not too horrible, anyways) normally when you go to school, your your own person. But what happens when your 3 people at once? And not only you but your friends? what will happen these 3 get separated...well we'll just have to find out!
1. Introduction

**Elsword: mmm…a new author huh**

**Sencho:…**

**Rena: um hello?**

**Inf: *waves*…**

**Aisha: nice job elsword I think you scared him**

**Elsword: shut up! **

**Eve: personal data received…Name: Infinitespada Inf for short**

**age:15 **

**personality:kind hearted, sweet, overprotective, anti-social, quiet, shy , etc…**

**Raven: and thus, eve has received stalker title **

**Eve: *smacks raven* **

**Raven: ow! **

**Inf: *smirks* hehehe….**

**Chung: guys! He reacted to ravens pain!**

**Elsword: eve quick, keep smacking raven!**

**Inf:….! *uses author ability's and starts story***

**Classes:**

**every class**

**Elsword: 17**

**Aisha:17**

**Rena:18**

**Raven:18**

**Eve: unknown**

**Chung:17**

**Ara:18**

* * *

**Elsword Pov**

"...ru...rune...RUNE!"**  
**

"Waa!" I yelped as I awoke from the loud noise in my head. It wasn't hard to know who the voice belonged to...after all...we practically lived together for as long as I can remember. You could say where triplets but born in the same body.

"Ugh Infinity! What the hell was that for!" I yelled in anger. honestly I don't know if Infinity is there just to bug more or just to make my life a living hell.

"Have you forgotten rune? Today the beginning of school"

"Ya? Well no one told me that it was the ending of my nap." I said sighing

"Get ready before i make you get ready" Infinity said in a threatening voice. I looked at the patch of light coming through my window and got out of bed. I stared at my old fashion clock exasperatingly and walk to my bath room. Considering that I cant see myself through a mirror mainly because of my 2 companions here, i skipped tidying my hair and went straight to brushing my teeth. After I was done I let out a dinosaur sounding yawn as I stretch and walk out the door, I don't know what about it makes it feel so good. Soon enough I ate my breakfast and walk on out to school.

"Ugh, Infinity why make me wake up this early when you can go to school yourself..." I said halfheartedly

"lazy, why do all the work when i got someone else to do it for me haha~"

I wasn't amused by this. Not one bit

"now now infinity don't be so immature about this, we all have our own responsibility ya know." said the last one only voice in my head

"Oh Lord you here too!" I said.

Lord is one of the few people I liked, he's kind, a little serious, trustworthy, and mature for his age. he's always someone i can count on, i bet he's gonna have a lot of friends at school.

"Ya, wasn't gonna miss the first day of school of course" he said in a soothing voice

"Haha i guess, kinda makes me excited to go to school but you know its not like your physically going to school as of this moment" I said

"Ya well...I will soon and I wonder how many new people where going to meet!"

Lord kinda seems ecstatic about this. I don't really understand whats so awesome about school but i guess its worth finding out! I noticed that i was standing outside my door for the past few minute and sigh bemusedly. _"I should start paying attention more..." _I thought _  
_

"Ya you should, the chicks are gonna think your cray cray if they catch you talking to yourself" Infinity said in a rather approving voice

"Infinity I didnt want to do this but if you dont quit that teasing of yours im going to have to tell every girl at the school your secret, but of course im saying this in a banter manner" I said letting a smirk creep up my face

"Grrr...banter this di**"

"Language"

"Shut up Lord!" Infinity said in a provoking manner

I sighed in amusement, school shouldn't be that boring...at least, with these guys around.

* * *

**Elsword: Cool! All the classes appear in this story**

**Inf: *nods* **

**everyone but elsword and me: WHERE ARE WE IN THIS!**

**Inf: your appearing in the next chapter...**

**everyone but me: HE TALKED!**

**Inf: im not so confident about this story...and I have alot of work to do for my acc page...**

**Rena: awww! his voice is so cute! **

**Inf: *blushes* e-every girl says that...a-anyways um R&R bye!**


	2. School over? Already?

**Sencho: HELLO EVERYONE!**

**Elsword: Hm? And who the hell are you?**

**Sencho: Oh! Pardon my intrusion I'm Sencho you may call me Sen for short, I'm Inf's awesome OC~**

**Rena: Cool! That's new having your OC outside the story!**

**Inf: I-I'm trying to draw Sen right now...unfortunately I'm failing horribly **

**Sen: Ya! Yesterday he forgot my neck! QAQ**

**Rena: well don't give up yet, he's gonna get better**

**Inf: I lack confidence as a writer**

**Sen: Inf lack confidence in anything he believe isn't good but he does have the heart to try his best every single time**

**Inf: ...**

**Aisha: Can't we continue this convo later?**

**Inf: S-sry...anyways here's chapter 2**

* * *

**Chapter 2 School over...ALREADY?!**

**Elsword Pov**

I ran as fast as I could. Can't be late I just can't be late, how could this happen! I strolled through countless classrooms checking every door number. I got to the end of the hallway and caught my classrooms number just on the corner of my eye, unfortunately for me I ran right passed it so I tried making an instant stop to no avail. I lost my balance and fell on the floor sliding against the ground until my head hit the end of the hallway.

"...ow"

**? Pov**

"And that's how Christoper Columbus, found the new world" my teacher said

Ok who's bright idea was this? Who doesn't how Columbus found North America or whatever...I felt like scolding whoever tells these teachers to teach us these stuff anyways. I got out my notebook and started to draw out of boredom, I didn't want to see the bleak color scheme of the class anymore. _"Yup...just another boring school year how exciting" _I thought sarcastically. The only ray of sunlight in my life are my split personalities. That's right and not only do I have split personalities but I can also communicate with them mentally. Although they have been strangely quiet for some reason. The horror of it all, I was gonna break without some kind of excitement in this tedious classroom. Just as I was gonna give up all hope the class door suddenly barged open.

"I'M HERE! AM I LATE!?" said an obnoxiously loud voice

I slowly lifted my head. A boy with crimson red hair breathing heavily was looking at the teacher with hopeful eyes. His eyes doesn't seem like the type to be worried over school. I was intrigued by this and have taken an interest to this boy

"Yes you are unfortunately school is.."

**RING DING DONG **(sry didnt know how to do a school ring what was it called a school bell or something)

"Over. I suggest you come here earlier tomorrow, now what is your name"

"Ugh...Elsword Glaciate" the boy said face palming himself. The whole class started to giggle and laugh, all but two. One of which is a black hair boy with a little scar on his face and had a dangerous look in his eyes, something tells me he had a bad experience a few years back. The other one is a silver haired girl, or maybe white. It's been 1 day and she is already known to be the emotionless girl with no feelings whatsoever. She had a blank expression so I guess its true.

"Well I advice you to wake up 3 hours earlier then when you usually do or there will be consequences" she said with a transcendental tone

"Yes ma'am, I'll try"

Elsword lowered his head and bowed. Very formal, I laughed to myself and smiled.

"Heh, how cute."

"Oooo~ somebody's in love~!"

"Oh so now you decide to speak" I said. They seem to always talk in the weirdest moments, and where did she get the idea that I liked this guy?

"Well there wasn't anything to talk about~ hehe~"

"riiiiight"

My classmates all started to leave, so I took the chance to meet Elsword. For some reason I can tell that he was waiting for me.

"Yo, what do you want?" he said

"Well nice to meet you too" I can tell that this guy had no manners

"Whatever so why are you here?" he asked

"I'm just here to give you a warning, if you keep showing up late to class like that your going up to end up a worthless hobo" I assured

Elsword didn't seem to be listening. "_How dare he, nobody ignores me!" _I thought. I can feel my face heating up and was about to blow when I saw a slight blush on Elsword's face.

"Oh ho ho~ I think you left a good impression on him hehe~"

"Dimension... don't tease Elemental about her love live okay?" said the other voice

"Aw! It's no fair when I can't have my fun..." she said pouting

I decided to ignore these to and directed my attention back at elsword who was still blushing

"Oi, why are you blushing? Could it be that you fell in love with me once you saw how beautiful I am hehe~" i said while letting a visible smirk creep up my face

"Wh-what! No! Of course not!" he denied

I winked at him and stuck out my tongue

"Haven't you heard of love at first sight~" I said

"Wh-what..."

I turned my back at him and walked away. It was amusing teasing that boy, maybe this year it won't be so boring after all.

"H-hey! What's your name!" he called out

I stopped at my tracks. I had almost forgotten that this kid was new to this school.

"I'm the student body president" I waved at him while proceeding to walk away

"My name is Aisha...and it will be best to remember it"

* * *

**Elsword pov**

"Wow...she likes you bro!" Infinity teased

"Shut up Infinity! Thanks to you she thinks I like her or something!" I yelled

"Don't worry Rune, tomorrow I'll straighten things out with her okay? For now let's just go home." Lord said

"Ya ya, I still can't believe I missed an entire day of school...I blame that dam wall I bumped into!" I scold at myself for tripping so stupidly and getting knocked out over a stupid wall.

"Well you can't change the past, and you can't look back at it. What happens happen so all you can do now is look to the future." Lord wisely said

I sighed and stared blankly at the sky

"Well right now...the future looks..."

**desolated**

* * *

**Elsword: o_o**

**Aisha: That ending...**

**Sen: I can only guess that its a sign of things to come**

**Rena: OH I GET IT! Elsword foretold a bad future**

**Inf: There's going to be a disaster soon, I'm planning to make things slow in the beginning as in things happening as if its a normal school with no problems**

**Aisha: Oh ya! so Sen what exactly are you**

**Sen: Well I'm a duelist, I use 2 swords, my fist and my feet to fight**

**Elsword: cool!**

**Sen: I'm supposed to have most of Inf personality, and ways of thinking and honestly I think he's very much like Elsword**

**Elsword: really? how ._.**

**Sen: Well like RS Inf fun loving and often carefree, most of the time like LK he's quiet and don;t tend to smile, and deep inside himself like IS he have darkness and i mean DARKNESS in his heart but he still cares for his friends way more then anyone can ever hope to care**

**Raven: tell me more about Inf's darkness**

**Sen: well in rare occasions Inf gets blood envy, and laughs at such horrid things, also sometimes he talks about how he'll make anyone who hurt his friends scream in pain, giving them a slow death and so on and so forth and he says that with a big smile and he says it as if its blissful or something. In fact he'd actually kill anyone in sight if he ever got truly mad so he always try and avoid talking, or control and limit his anger to an extend, he's scared not for himself but for everyone else that's why he's quiet and anti-social. he had a bad life growing up I understand, he even says that "I don't care about myself, I've already been broken beyond compare...but what keeps me living is my friends and everyone else...there my light and I'm not gonna let anyone hurt them" Inf is known as the most overprotective person on the earth**

**everyone but Sen: oh...wow...**

**Inf:...b-bye!**


	3. A Fateful Meeting

**Sen: HELLO EVERYBODY! Welcome to any other chapters of El 3in1 lol totally felt like saying episodes**

**Inf: ahh, I wasn't going to do an update today sense I got like no sleep and I'm busy as hell like always but this chapter is dedicated to windbell who convinced me (by going puppy dog eyes on me) to do another update and sense I'm a fast typer I'll get this chapter done in about an hour. Now then about all the confusion, Rs can't actually predict the future he just had a bad feeling of things to come, as in he foreshadowed a certain thing that's hurdling to earth as we speak. For the 3 people in 1 body thing, no there isn't a specific host body. The body changes via who is in control as in if Lk was in control the body will change to look like Lk, although it's possible for all 3 of the jobs to come out at the same time.**

**Elsword: that's an awfully long explication**

**Inf:...meh *looks away* **

**Sen: right now Inf's IPad is screwing with him right now so he's prob gonna update it later today. Not when it's published ofc cause the chapter will be done xD anyway CHAPTER BEGIN!**

* * *

** A Fateful Meeting**

**Elsword Pov**

It was another typical day, me and the other Elsword was playing Mabinogi the card game (yes, I stole the name from the game. HEY! That rhymes! HA! ha, ha...ahhh...). The prize was a sword, we Elsword's secretly studied the ways of the sword. I in true swordsmanship, Rune in magic swordsmanship, and Infinity...well im not entirely sure. He doesn't like to use swords for some reason but he honestly wants this particular sword. Unfortunately Infinity lost and he accused Rune for cheating

"Ugh! I can't believe I lost!" he yelled

"Haha, someones a sore loser~" Rune said sticking his tongue out playfully

Infinity got up and grabbed Rune by the collar

"Grrr! You better not be cheating!"

"Your just mad that you didn't win the sword~"

"Guys...can't we all get along...you all our me after all and by me I mean basically the same person." I said trying to reason with them

"Rune if I find out that you was cheating I'll kill you!" Infinity threatened

"Such a child haha~"

I sighed bemusedly, these guys always do this...hope they get more mature when they get older. I held up my hands and cast a rune. Good think Rune taught us how to be separated from the same body and how to release the spell. It's the only magic I know how to do. Infinity and Rune both started to glow as I release them from there physical form. They soon became little white balls of energy or should I say souls and went back inside of me. I guess It's time to go to school. School starts in 2 hours and I was already ready, I did all the daily things us humans do so all there was left was to put on my shirt. I have to admit I did look good without a shirt. I slowly grab the shirt and put it on, The shirt was completely Blue with my name in the middle in sparkly gold glitter like substance. The earth was in the back ground and the school name Rubenial was on the back. Infinity and Rune have been quiet for some time now...that worries me for some reason, as walk out my house I took a good look at my neighbors houses. The one on the right was green and the other side was blue, or is that a cyan color. While on my way to school I heard a scream, I guess you can say my instincts went into hero mode. I immediately ran over to the location of the voice, on my way I chuckled "_usually when you hear a scream your supposed to run the other way" _I thought. Soon I found myself near a dark ally. _  
_

"Of course...a dark ally...means that-"

"H-HELP!"

"Someone is being assaulted"

I quickly ran over to the dark ally. I found 2 ugly pawns and there boss who looks like he's seen better days. I shifted my eye a bit and saw a beautiful girl up against the wall, she had long yellow hair, green innocent eyes which seems like at the moment full of fear and...and gigantic breasts! I mentally smacked myself for thinking that. The girl was wearing the same school uniform as me, implying that she's in the same school as me.

"Don't struggle so much little lady, we just wanna play."

"N-no! Don't touch me!" she yelled. The girl noticed me and looked at me with pleading eyes

"Lord you have to help her! She's in trouble, don't hesitate summon your dam sword and kick here ass!" Infinity told me angrily

I don't know what's up with Infinity, he's always so quick to protect people he doesn't even know. You could say that Infinity is a true hero. The boss of the fugly gang grabbed the girls hand and pinned her more against the wall.

"Now be a good little girl and don't move so much mwhahaha"

"N-No! Get away!"

I couldn't stand any more of this

"You heard the girl move away from her now! Or I'll be forced to hurt you" I moved my hand near my right hip as if I'm holding a sword.

"Wait Lord! Your not thinking what I think your thinking right?" Rune asked

"Haha! Pretty big talk for a little kid. What are you gonna do about it huh?" the bosses face was right in front of mine. I swear I could feel my face melting from such closeness. I seriously was getting ticked off by this guy.

"You wanna know what I can do?"

"No Lord don't do it!"

"I CAN DO THIS!"

With all of my might I kicked the bosses balls and quickly grabbed the girl's hand and ran.

"AHHHH! Boys Capture that bitch!" I heard him yell

I heard footsteps behind me and I can tell they was getting close.

"Why are you running! Turn around and fight!" Infinity yelled

That gave me an idea, I let go of the girls hand and turned around running as hard as I can. The fugly gang was too slow to realize that I was running Right at them. I jumped and with full force including the force that the Boss and I was running, Kicked him dead in the face

**Bam!**

That seriously gotta hurt, the boss was on the floor knocked out cold. I can tell his lackey's wasn't happy with this sense they brought out guns.

"Oh...crap..."

They was about to shoot when the girl sneaked up behind them and pulled there shirt over there head.

"Come on!"

She grabbed my hand and ran, the little lackey's recovered sooner then we expected and started shooting at us. Boy they were horrible shots.

"Go Lord! Protect that pretty girl!" Infinity yelled

"Hey! Over here! Come this way"

A boy with Blond hair and blue eyes waved over to us, we quickly ran over to him.

"Guys follow me" he said

I don't know who this dude is, but I like him. He showed us a secret passage along the buildings nearby. It was awfully dark there, as if we was in a cave. We finally got out of the passage. I took a quick look around and was astonished by where we are

"H-how did we get to the school!"

"Hehe it's a shortcut to the school, I use it each time I'm late. Oh by the way I'm Chung nice to meet you~" Chung held out his hands, and I was glad to shake it.

"Elsword. Pleased to meet your acquaintance"

The girl walked up to me shyly as if she wanted to say something

"U-um Elsword...thank you for saving me."

"Ah no problem, it was nothing. I wasn't going to let those thugs touch you in any inappropriate way."

The girls face lit up

"Thanks bro! Oh ya! I'm Rena"

Rena smiled warmly at me and I couldn't help but smile.

"Aww so we get a totally hot unofficial sister huh...oh well at least we got Chung"

"HAHAHAHAHAH! Infinity haha CHUNG'S A BOY!" rune laughed

"WHAT!"

"Hahahah, don't worry I won't tell this secret either"

"g-grrr..."

Me, Rena and Chung decided it was time to go to school and of course sense Rune screwed up his first day, I'll have to make it up today. Boy this is going to be exciting.

* * *

**? Pov**

I looked at the sky in disbelief.

"...The time...has already come...In just a few weeks...the world will be gone..."

I got out of my palace and looked down to the earth, being so far up in the sky has its benefits. From the distance, I watched Elsword, Aisha, Rena, and Chung. Raven, Eve, and Ara were nowhere in sight. I sighed and looked at the sky once again.

"I hope...there ready..."

**destruction is soon upon us**

* * *

**Elsword: Wait what!**

**Rena: Your kidding right? Whats gonna happen**

**Aisha: whats gonna happen to us!**

**Raven and Eve and Ara: why wasn't we in this chapter QAQ**

**Chung: why am I always mistaken as a girl T~T**

**Sen: guys guys one question at a time. Inf passed out and was out for like 9 hours so let him rest plz**

**Inf: its ok really, anyways I'm not gonna spoil the surprise and you 3 are going to be in the next chapter**

**Chung and Rena: Why did we have like 6 lines!**

**Inf: well I'm sry, I just woke up and crap so I can't think the way I did yesterday, anyways R&R **

**Sen: BYE BYE!~**


	4. Long convo, this should be a chapter

**Sen: Hey everyone welcome to another update of e-**

**Inf: um no**

**Sen: huh?**

**Inf: there's not going to be an a update today**

**Elsword: What! Why!? **

**Inf: I want to set a goal for myself, celebrating the release of my fav char on Elsword, Infinity Sword**

**Eve: Why? If my calculations are correct approximately 70% + either hate IS or says he's weak**

**Inf: That's exactly why! I'm going to show everyone that he's not weak and in my opinion IS is the most heroic, and courageous character on Elsword, I mean to strengthen your own darkness, not to mention the possibilities of it controlling you or making you evil. That's just so amazing! *sparkly eyes* I idolize IS, I in fact want to be just like him, I wanna protect my friends and my family, all of my loved ones. I want to with a passion. Hand considering that I consider my friends part of my family you could say I got a friend complex that or a family complex**

**Elsword: Looks like I got a fan**

**Aisha: Elsword? Having a fan? Please Elsword couldn't catch a fan even if it grabbed onto his underwear, make it a thong then slap his left cheek and say "hey I'm a fan".**

**Raven: Looks like Aisha's jelly :P**

**Aisha: What did you say? *glares* **

**Sen: Errr anyways on the day after IS is here he's going to be updating all day, his goal is to updated 5 chapters in 1 day or possibly more so just hang on tight everyone, and while we wait, Inf is going to to tell you guys a little on what's going to happen in the next 5 chapters**

**Inf: O-oh...um...Ara your going to be replacing CBS in this story so slap Elsword as hard as you can **

**Ara: So I'm bitch again? Why am I always being hated**

**Inf: I don't really hate you ara, in fact I like you alot. Not only are you pretty but you don't seem like the type to fight, I can also tell your very polite and formal and I really like your design.**

**Ara: IM SO HAPPY, SOMEONE FINALLY LIKES ME! *sniffles* **

**Inf: I personally like all the characters...except raven...*death glares***

**Raven: What!? Why me?! **

**Inf: first of all even tho I think maelstrom is a useless skill in pvp, I can't freakin use it to troll cause not only does it gives my opponent alot of mp, but it also gives them awakening and not only that ravens can easily get to 3 beads. Now second distraction mode is COMPLETELY USELESS ON YOU GUYS IF YOU HAVE ENOUGH MP, I seriously can take full on damage from shockwave. Third all the chicks seriously fawn over you, I don't mind it but may I remind you that there mostly all 17 and under and your like in you late 20's on your last job, pedo much? There all like "he's sooo hot...I want him...inside me" it's gets me mad not because I'm jealous but because I dispize pedo's and ESPECALLY dispize rapists, when I heard that my father went to jail for raping I didn't forgive him for weeks. This is also why I do t typically like the ravenxaisha stuff too**

**Raven: ...wow...I never knew I was hated so much T_T **

**Inf: meh...blame your fangirls and pilots**

**Rena: So you me too qq**

**Inf: Not really, I know people define you a slut and all but I know your way more innocent then that haha plus it's kinda impossible to tell what your Elvin age is sense it never says so for all we know you could be the youngest member.**

**Rena: Yay~**

**Sen: Inf doesn't entirely hate raven tho, Inf see's each individuals background as there own personality and trait not just what people write about him, what I'm trying to say is that Inf actually think that Raven is pretty cool**

**Raven: Yay! **

**Chung: What about me? **

**Inf: I know your a girl in disguise**

**Chung: I thought so QAQ**

**Inf: I don't really know much about chungs history other then he got his ass owned by his father. Eve is a FBI agent undecover.**

**Aisha: You still havent said anything about me D:**

**Inf: I'd rather not say...*looks away***

**Sen: Inf pretty much has a massive crush on you **

**Inf: YOU BITCH! THAT'S IT JUST FOR THAT IMMA DRAW THE UGLIEST PICTURE OF YOU I CAN DO**

**Sen: Waaa qq **

**Aisha: I-**

**Inf: WELL IM TIRED RIGHT NOW HAVING TO WRITE ALL THIS ON MY IPAD SO IMMA GO BYEEE**


	5. Sry, chapter 4 is postponed

**Inf: WOOOOO IS IS OUT *runs around the world* \o/**

**Sen: Inf calm down o.o we all know that I'm badass you don't have to run a tantrum **

**Inf: *smacks* **

**Sen: ow!**

**Elsword: So how are you enjoying IS**

**Inf: HE'S AWESOME, I HAVE NO IDEA HOW TO USE HIM AND I FAIL ON CATCHING WITH MARAGE, HE LOOKS SO AWESOME AND IMMA NEED MORE TRAINING TO BEAT PEOPLES ASS *^***

**Rena: um...**

**Inf: To concur the darkness...you must be stronger then it...HAHAHA THATS HISTORICAL...oh i love IS soo much c: imma go gay for him..jk jk**

**Aisha: wow...someone is obsessed**

**Inf: S-sry... v.v**

**Aisha: ahahaha it's ok ^^;**

**Inf: NEXT CHAPTER IS GONNA FEATURE IS WOO**

**Ara: oh btw you said I'm replacing CBS right? **

**Inf: mhm**

**Ara: so question. Where is CBS then **

**Inf: Its already been hinted in the last chapter and for this chapter we are going to focus on Rena and Chung~**

**Eve: Mmmm...according to my analysis its 60% possible that CBS is the one in the sky**

**Raven: So I'm guessing me and Eve not to mention Ara is going to make an entrance in the next chapter huh **

**Inf: prob idk imma be having fun with IS**

**Sen: sounds like an innuendo**

**Inf: anyways ALAKAZAM ALAKAPOO THIS STORY WILL START, after I'm done playing IS =3=**

* * *

**Inf: AHHH! SRY EVERYONE I HAVE TO POSTPONE THE STORY FOR A DAY I GOT EXCITING NEWS**

**everyone: WHAT IS IT!**

**Inf: Elsword...plz dont freak out when I say this**

**Elsword: ?**

**Inf: YOUR SISTER IS GOING TO MAKE AN APPEARANCE IN ELSWORD!**

**Elsword: WHAT! REALLY! *grabs Inf by the collar* I SWEAR IF YOUR LYING TO ME!**

**Inf: IF I WAS LYING TO YOU THEN I WOULDN'T BE SCREAMING WITH ****EXCITEMENT**

**Elsword: sis...Q^Q**

**Inf: hahaha~ they even changed the name from Elsa to Elesis too! It's all in the elwiki check it out, ill even show you the trailer of her here on this link V**

** watch?v=jGXYp_pHoPw**

**Elsword: sis T^T...**

**Inf: Elesis's appearance updates is tomorrow, her voice update on july 7th and her rise is july 11th**

**Elsword: I-I need a moment *walks into a room***

**Aisha: Is he ok?**

**Rena: ahh I think so, he have been looking for his sis sense he was like 13 **

**Sen: well thats not all the news you have for us is it Inf?**

**Inf: you know me too well, anyways a skill rebalance is now currently released. Meaning our fav chars are going to have not only rebalanced skills but a little more extra skills in the skill tree too. So I guess its because like Elsword said "If I keep defeating stronger enemies...I'm sure...that we'll meet again someday"**

**Rena: oh ya, I remember that. I kinda felt bad for him but now he's finally going to meet her again! ^^**

**Inf: well now, last thing i forgot to mention. SHOUT OUT TO MY NEW LITTLE SIS TSURARA-OIKAWA! She suggest i call her Tsurara-chan or whatever suits me the best, I feel like calling her Tsusu-chan but idk...ahh anyways cant wait to see the future for elsword! And tomorrow for sure ill update PROMISE!**

**Sen: Inf doesn't break promises either, he's emo when it comes to promises **

**Inf: shush you ~**

**Sen: D: I'm just gonna say that you hurt yourself when you break a promise**

**Elsword: SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS!**

**everyone but elsword: o_o;;;**

**Inf: w-well then...ill end things here, bye ^^;**


	6. Special Chapter part 1

**Inf: Yo! Where back with another chapter of 3in1, but today lets mix it up a bit!**

**Sen: Today's chapter is a special one, it's an Epilogue!**

**Elsword: Wow! An epilogue?! That's the first time someone did that here?**

**Inf: Now now, I'm pretty sure someone else made an epilogue ^^**

**Rena: But aren't epilogue supposed to be at the ending of a story/movie?**

**Aisha: She got a point**

**Inf: Hey I'm supposed to update everyday, so I don't see what's the problem**

**Ara: So any special reasons your making this an epilogue?**

**Sen: Well Inf recently saw a show and certain events happened. It reminded him of Elsword so here we are**

**Raven: cool**

**Eve: I find this very illiterate**

**Inf: Your attitudes illiterate .**

**Eve: *slaps***

**Inf: *K.O* X~X**

**Sen: o_o; I hope inf don't make an EvexSen story...**

**Raven: I favor that **

**Sen: Stfu and Gtfo besides I don't think Chung will like that ~;**

**Chung: Dam straight I won't **

**Aisha: kk story start!**

* * *

**Characters**

**Elsword (Infinity Sword)**

**Aisha (Elemental Master)**

**Rena (Night Watcher)**

**Raven (Blade Master)**

**Eve (Code Nemesis)**

**Chung (Shelling Guardian) **

**Ara (Sakra Devanam)**

* * *

**Ara Pov**

I walked around the guild holding Elsword's most precious necklaces. It was noisy and loud as usual with everyone talking (and drinking) and all. I looked all around the guild to no avail.

"Mmmm...Where is elsword, he doesn't seem to be here"

A girl with 2 ponytails and lively clothes walked up to me with the same warm bright hearted smile she gives to everyone

"If your looking for Elsword, he's cleaning the storage with Rena"

"Oh, well Elsword dropped his necklace on the floor by the entrance Aisha"

(note this Aisha isn't EM but DW)

"Oh? It's rare for him to drop his precious necklace"

"Don't you think he must have been spacing out?

Aisha simply smiled and laughed. I don't get her sometimes.

* * *

**Aisha Pov (Elemental Master)**

"GEEZ! Why do i even need to do all of this?! I said flailing my arms. I was forced to fix some books high above the shelves in this weird library place, it was high up so I have to use a latter, Oh I shouldn't have worn a skirt today!

"It'll be dangerous if you keep moving around." Eve advised

Raven looked up at me holding some books while Elsword simply looked dumbfounded.

"Not only that, your panties are completely visible" Raven said with a blank look on his face. Elsword on the other hand was staring ugh! Boy's are such perverts!

"Stop staring!" I yelled

Rena grabbed a few book and stood up.

"Anyways, we don't have a choice, it's because we destroyed that many buildings in town. We should feel lucky that we're only being made to clean the storage."

Well I guess that's true, but we did save the world and all. At least give us some gratitude...or at least get me down from this latter! Besides...

"YOU GUYS ARE THE ONLY ONES WHO DESTROYED THOSE BUILDINGS!"

Elsword looked lost, either he was still checking out my panties...or he was thinking about something but either way when I get down here he's getting a slap!

"How long do you plan to keep staring at my panties!? I asked

"Somethings missing..." He said

"Hm?"

"There's a lot of work to do, please take it seriously" Rena said unamused by the lack of work we was doing

Eve floated about holding a book trying to find it's position.

"Elsword, where's your necklace?"

Elsword pointed at Eve

"YES! THAT'S IT!" He sighed and put his hand behind his head "Maybe I left it somewhere upstairs...It's because I've been spacing out all morning."

It's weird to see Elsword without his necklace. I took a closer look at Elsword and saw a small scar on his neck. I can't believe I never noticed that, maybe that necklace was hiding it.

"Hey Elsword, how did you get that scar on your neck?" I asked curiously

"Come to think of it, now that I see it I'm beginning to wonder too. I'm the one who's supposed to have the scar! I'm Emo...NOT!"

Sometimes I wonder if Raven was stupid or just ignorant.

"I don't really know"

"Could it be that there's something you don't want to talk about?" Eve asked

As soon as Eve finished her sentence Elsword's eye widened as he screamed in complete and utter fear and went to a corner shaking badly.

"I don't want to remember it."

"! Elsword's actually shaking...in fear!" she said astonishingly

"H-he's a demon! I've never met such a terrifying guy before!"

"What!"

"A guy who can make even Elsword tremble?"

"It is...huh?"

The latter started shaking. That couldn't be a good sign, the latter tipped backwards as I lost my balance, dropped the book I was holding. and fell off the latter. Strangely enough Rena, Raven, Elsword, and Eve all dashed after me trying to catch me. Which only failed cause they bumped into each other and dropped to the floor, my head hit someones back (which hurts like hell) and dropped on top adding another person to the dog pile. The book I was holding hit the floor and opened up, it started enveloping us in a shine as bright as the sun.

"Huh?"

"The book"

"Is shining!"

"Oh!?"

The light surrounding us soon surrounded the whole guild as it beamed up into the sky!

** WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING!**

* * *

**Aisha: Cliffhanger! **

**Rena: Poo...**

**Raven: What happens next! **

**Chung: AND WHY AM I THE ONLY ONE WHO ISN'T IN THERE FINAL JOB**

**Inf: Oh don't get your panties in a twist hold on everything is going to be explained in the next chapter anyways R&R cya**


	7. Special chapter Part 2

**Inf: Now then time for part 2**

**Sen: all chars are the same btw!**

**Inf: HISTORIA MADRE MIERDA INICIAR!**

* * *

**Aisha Pov**

The light mysteriously vanished and the book was a well enough distance from us. We was all baffled and raven's shirt is gone (again).

"What...was that just now?" Rena asked

"Huh? Hm?"

Raven looked around. The scenario here seems a little old for this timeline.

"Here is...outside?! Elsword said

"That's not all! Look!" Eve pointed at our guilds entrance.

Everything looked fine but...

"The guild has gone back to the way it used to be before we saved the world from that meteor!" Elsword shockingly said

"What's happening!"

Rena grabbed the book and stared at it.

"Is this because of the book?"

I saw 3 shadow's walking out of the guild entrance.

"Ah! someones coming!"

"huh?"

"We gotta hide!" I pushed elsword to a bush big enough to hide us and everyone else follow.

As the 3 people came out I got to get a closer look. It was 2 boys and 1 girl who was in front of them both, the boy to the left of her had crimson hair with a ponytail. To the right was a shirtless boy with spiky black hair slightly covering one of his eyes. They both look at each other with an intense stare. I can tell those boys were rivals, they kinda remind me of Elsword and Raven. Raven always claimed that he was the fastest and strongest Sword user of the guild but Elsword beg to differ. Sense then they always been fighting trying to prove who was better. The girl in front had green hair and had a serious look on her face, this one reminded me of Rena. Rena was considered one of the most scariest and strongest girl in the guild and I can see why, she can knock Elsword out with 1 punch. I've heard a rumor saying that one time Elsword challenged Rena to a battle which ended horribly, and another saying she beat the crap out of Raven for not wearing a shirt. But that was in the past, we didn't even know that we met back then sense the Goddess Battle Seraph erased our memories. The 3 looked young about 11 or so, but it still shocked Eve, Raven, Elsword, Rena, and I how much similarities that had to Raven, Elsword, and Rena. The 2 boys were growling at each other the same way Raven and Elsword does.

"So which one of you will fight me first" The girl asked

"Just me is enough!" yelled the red head

"You took the words right out of my mouth!" Said the shirtless boy

The Red headed boy dashed at the girl at top speed "Today, for sure...!"

did the same "I will defeat Rena!"

"_Wait...don't tell me!" _I thought

The 2 boys jumped at young Rena. Young Rena smirked and in a blink of an eye kick those 2 asses. Raven and Elsword both had a sweatdrop.

"W-was that...a little Rena, Elsword, and Raven." I muttered

"Maybe we were transported to the past!" Eve said

"WHAT!"

The little Rena laughed and turned her back to the 2 boys.

"What's the matter? Done already?"

I couldn't believe my eyes, how could we be in the past, that's impossible! Well whatever happens I gotta stay calm.

"What are you doing to the younger me?" Both Raven and Elsword said in an union

"Wow, They look so carefree." I mumbled

Rena, who is still staring with a shocked look slightly blushed.

"I still remember this day...Stand up...The younger me will say these things..." she said in an innocent voice

This is the first time I've seen Rena act like this. The 2 boys from my timeline both gasped and soon slightly blushed too and simply stared at the scene waiting for what's going to happen next. Young Rena turned towards the 2 Knocked out boys. She silently looked at them, then kicked them both straight in the face.

"GET UP! STAND UP!"

"WAAA!"

It's not the same as your memory at all!" yelled both Raven and Elsword from my time

The 2 little boys started running from little Rena while she chases after them. Honestly they all looked cute, as if they was playing around or something.

"WHO ATE MY CAKE?!" yelled young Rena

"NOT ME! IT WAS RAVEN!" screamed young Elsword while still running

"IT WAS YOU!"

"THAT WAS THE CAKE I WAS SAVING AND LOOKING FORWARD TO!"

"AS IF WE CARE!" said the 2 boys

"WAIT!"

"AHHH!"

I smiled at this. For some reason, it's as if I've seen this a million times already. Soon young Rena caught up to the 2 rivals and a childish fight took place.

"Rena's been so fierce sense she was small." Elsword said

"Had you forgotten that already?"

"Elsword run away!" Eve yelled supposedly at young Elsword

"It's not time to talk about that, we should find a way to get back to our world" said Rena

Raven and Elsword seems to be enjoying this.

"It's fine. And it looks funny, let's stay here for a while" Elsword said excitedly

"Idiots, don't you know about 'time paradoxes'?"

"Time paradox?"

"I read about them in a book. The world can be affected, so there's a risk of doing something in the past which will change the future. The Rewrite paradox" I Informed

"If we do something in the past, the future, even history may change. Listen carefully, Elsword, Raven..."

And guess who were gone.

"They've gone? And even Eve is too!"

* * *

**Inf: That Sword taker, Sheath Knight, Trapping ranger relationship **

**Rena: Why do I have to be the one to be violent D:**

**Inf: Cause your a Night Watcher she's the more serious you so it makes sense to make ya mean**

**Elsword and Raven: but why are we inferior to her!**

**Inf: Cause Rena got 3 weapons she can use against you and each weapon she gets new clothes for sword its an armor like sword and ofc with wings, for bow it's like a fire resisting slutty looking clothes also with wings but this time red and for her kicks she looks like a female demon ya know those girls with red tails and red wings and wears only underwear and a bra ya something like that**

**Elsword: Aww then what do I get**

**Inf: From your personality not only can you use sword but like RS all your classes can use fire**

**Raven: What about me D:**

**Inf: You always seemed cold to me, that's why your Ice**

**Aisha: OH! That's why there rivals, Elsword's Fire and Raven's Ice**

**Sen: Meh**

**Inf: Anyways time to write up part 3 *sighs* R&R good bye**


	8. Special Chapter Part 3

**Inf: and here we go chapter 3 start!**

* * *

**Rena Pov**

****I was completely baffled. Elsword, Raven, and Eve aren't here, the future is in trouble!

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THEM! I NEVER THOUGHT THEY'D DO SOMETHING THAT STUPID!" I furiously yelled. I pointed at Aisha with a dark look on my face.

"Aisha, go find them all! I'm going to decode this dam book!"

"Y-Yes...I'm going now"

Aisha started to walk away when I remembered something. I grabbed her by the collar

"Wait"

I dragged Aisha into an empty cabin and forced her to take of her closed. She rebelled until I gave her my dark look, I took my clothes off too and dressed Aisha in a red bunny suit. Totally approved that.

"There, if you're dressed like this, no one will realize you're Aisha!"

"This'll only make me stand out even MORE! A Cat!?"

Aisha looked at my cat costume, I have to admit I completely looked good in this. I wagged my tail around.

"That's right. Meow."

"But in this time I'm not a member of the guild yet"

"That's true but you might meet other people sometimes"

"But aren't there any proper clothes? This costume is embarrassing" Aisha said slightly flustered

"It's not easy finding proper clothes out of nowhere Aisha"

Aisha tilted her head and her bunny ears fell down covering her eyes

"I preferred my old clothes"

* * *

**Aisha Pov**

I entered the guild and found that it was still the way it was back in my time. Chaotic. Although everyone looked younger and better. Elsword's other selves where there. I think the kid with the Flaming arm was Rune slayer and the one with the serious look on his face was Lord knight. I can't believe how different they looked as a kid. I inspected the guild more and found the other 2 Ravens. The Mean looking Raven must be Reckless Fist and the rebel one should be Veteran commander. They were both drinking. I'm surprised they let kids drink here. A girl looking awfully like Eve of the Code Nemesis was dancing on top of a table.

"Ahh! I'm going to do it! I'm going to confess to Eve right now" said the Reckless looking one

That Raven seems like he's over taking his claw, I'll call him Over Taker. And the Raven with the bandanna have an arm that looks like a weapon, I'll dub him Weapon Taker. Eve of the Code Nemesis told me that before she became Nemesis she found a code called Exotic, I guess this younger Eve is Code Exotic. The serious red head looks like a Sword knight and the Carefree magic user red head looks like a Magic knight

"What!? Just give up, there are loads of guys that want Eve" Said the Weapon Taker

"No, I have a chance to succeed!" Over Taker said

A girl with purple hair jumped right on top of the 2 boys. She had 2 pony tails and looked like the younger version of my best pal Aisha or should I say my other self the Dimension Witch. She had a mischievous look on her face.

"I have a chance to. A chance to beat Rena. But...where is Rena?"

I didn't that smile of hers. I can't believe what I was seeing, Dimension...MY DIMENSION...used to be like THAT! Another girl who also had purple hair walked up to the Battle Magician looking girl. She also had a Serious look on her face, that unlike her older counterpart.

"She's chasing around Elsword and Raven" The Dark magician said

"Ugh, I purposely ate Rena's cake to pick a fight with her. So you've run away?" the young Battle magician smirked "Then this round of the match is my win ahaha~."

"Ahh...Battle...please stop fighting."

I glanced over to the side and saw 2 white haired girls playing some kind of children game. The one on the right resembles Eve and the one on the left looked like Rena's Grand Archer personality trait thing. Must be a Sniping Ranger and Code Architecture.

"Yay! I win!" cheered the cute little Sniping Ranger

"That's not fair! You used magic just now, didn't you?"

_"Wow! so cute!"_ I thought

"Hahaha! This is so fun!" said a cute little boy's voice

I turned around and saw a boy with slightly long hair and a boy with 2 parts of his hair sticking out in the air, both with 2 dark patches on each side. That must be the Chungs, oh my god they look so god dam cute!~ The stuck out hair Chung had a grenades on his pants so he must be a Shelling Guardian so if my hunch is correct the long haired one is a Fury Guardian. So where's The shooting guardian one?

"Hey Shelling, wanna team up together?" The Fury Guardian said playing hopscotch

"With only us 2 boys? Not a chance."

"Then how about Ara?"

"Ara? She's so weak"

_"Ara? Weak? Not a chance!" _I thought

"Wow everyone is so young. This is the Almighty Guild that I don't know"

I was about to talk to one of them when I remembered what Rena said_ "Don't talk to anyone, don't make contact with anyone. Find Elsword and Raven quickly."_ I thought quietly to myself. In the midst of my thoughts a boy walked up too me

"Oh! its a bunny girl!" said the boy

It was the Shooting Guardian.

"Crap! I've made contact so soon?!"

* * *

**Sen: ya know, i just noticed something**

**Inf: what?**

**Sen: you got like 9 or 10 fav authors and yet you never Favorited them, you also have alot of story's too**

**Inf: oh...I guess I never noticed**

**Sen: Ya like RubyCrusade **

**Elsword: Don't mention her plz...**

**Inf: But why? I like her story's =3=**

**Aisha: The things she makes us do**

**Inf: Not my problem anyways R&R! o3o bye everyone**


	9. Special Chapter Part 4

**Inf: Ugh its part 4 now...**

**Sen: Hey at least you updated 3 storys and your close to your goal**

**Aisha: ya feel proud~ *hugs Inf* ^^**

**Inf: / get off me**

**Aisha: Nuuu**

**Elsword: You heard him Aisha get off him *grabs Aisha and tries pulling her away***

**Inf: Hey! Your pulling me too _ Ack! Story start!**

* * *

**Aisha Pov **

"Hey! Miss come with me!" The little Chung said

He grabbed my hands and dragged me to places.

"Oh no, what should I do?

* * *

**Raven Pov**

Me, Elsword, And Eve all got a massive makeover, I know had blond hair with street style clothes while Elsword Had black hair and Punk style clothes. Eve decides to look like a bear.

"There we go" I said

"Now nobody will be able to recognize us" Elsword said

"Ya!"

Elsword looked at the Cafe shop down the block

"Hey! Look there, that shop isn't destroyed yet"

"You'll destroy it in the future though"

Elsword ran to the restaurant nearby excitedly

"Wow, this shop is still here!"

"Not only is it not a shop but this restaurant will also be destroyed by Elsword too" Eve Sighed

We started walking over the sidewalk that lead to a long gone river in our time. It's soothing to walk down this path again.

"So what year is it?" Elsword asked

"2036"

"2036! That's 1 year after I joined the guild! So then...Father has been missing for a year" Elsword started jumping around. "I can't stay here anymore, Father might be somewhere around here! I'll go find him now!" he yelled

Elsword was about to run until I stepped on his foot and he fell

"Please calm down, have you forgotten that around this time you were always running around looking for your father? There wasn't a single trace of him"

Upon realizing this I hit Elsword on his head and sat that beside him

"Oh"

"Anyways just look. This river, it's gone in our time. I faintly remember us always fighting here. I never thought I'd see it again" I smiled remembering the good times "It's nostalgic isn't it?"

There was a good 3 second silence before Elsword Hit me dead in the face!

* * *

**Eve Pov**

"OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" Raven Yelled

"You hit me just now right?

"I DIDN'T HIT YOU ON YOUR FACE" Raven slaps his palm onto Elsword face. Elsword grabbed Raven by the collar and Raven did the same.

"RAVEN WHY YOU!"

"YOU WANNA FIGHT!"

"YA, LET'S DO THIS"

Elsword hit Raven in the face and Raven retaliated by kicking Elsword's face. Soon these 2 was on a fool on childish battle, such kids. I then notice the 2 younger Elsword and Raven fighting just like the 2 from my time. I can't believe how much they were just like there older counterparts.

"TODAY I'LL BEAT YOU!" Young Elsword said as he punches Young Raven.

"I'M STRONGER!" little raven regained his balance and pinned the red head down

"WHAT!?" little El grabbed little ray's arm and headbutted his head, then Raven did the same

"YOU BASTARD!" The ambitious red head yelled as he kicked little ray off of him

"AAAAAH!" both little Raven and little Elsword ran at each other and punched each other at the same time.

I glanced over at my time Raven and Elsword who was still fighting

"THAT HURT, YOU BASTARD!" Elsword yelled

"DON'T GET CARRIED AWAY, YOU BASTARD!"

Raven and Elsword continued to fight as I shifted my attention to both El and Ray. I couldn't help but smile

"Elsword and Raven haven't changed a bit"

* * *

**Inf: FINALLY ALMOST DONE WITH THE 5 DAY THINGS FOR EVERYONE QQ**

**Sen: Congrats xD**

**Aisha: I think this one is my favorite chapter yet lol**

**Rena: I agree**

**Chung: its adorable **

**Eve: I believe it is what you humans call..."cute"**

**Raven and Elsword: ofc I won the fight! What? You! As if! You couldn't beat me and I million years! HA, wanna bet! I sure do! Let's Go! Ok!**

**Inf: OK R&R **

**Raven: ELSWORD!**

**Elsword: RAVEN! **

** -forced shut of to computer...computer will now restart...beep...beep...ERROR!-**


	10. FUUUUUUUCK

**Inf: FUCK I ACCIDENTALLY CLOSED OUT THE WINDOW AND I LOST ALL THAT I TYPE SCREW YOU OAIHFSASKIJD**

**Sen: Calm down dude just restart **

**Inf: HELL THE THE GOD DAM FUCKING NO! I WORKED HARD FOR THAT SHIT AND IM NOT GONNA TAKE IT AGAIN SO IMMA JUST SAY WHAT HAPPENS FUUUUUUUU**

**Everyone but Inf: o_o;**

**Inf: anyways short story first Elsword and Raven are fighting each other and so is young Elsword and Raven and Eve comments on how they haven't changed a bit, Aisha gets dragged into the guild but lost track of time and later saved (without knowing) her past self, altho her past self saw Aisha's wand and that encouraged her to take on the path that EM took, Rena cant figure things out and was interrupted by her past self who is looking for little El and Ray she then points to where she saw them and explains that she should apologies which her younger self simply replies "they shouldn't have eaten my cake so its there fault" and she pouted and left, later that day Elsword's and Raven's fight ended both them and there past self, the present Els and Ray was still conscious and argue about who won that battle as a kid. Then one of the little ones stood up which was young Raven and he cheered Raven then leaves being satisfied while leaving a puzzled Elsword to stare at his younger self, Rena then finds Raven and Aisha and explains to them that they have to touch Elsword to be transported back to there time cause the book makes people relive something they don't want to remember and ONLY that person but sense they all was touching Elsword at the time they all got transported to the memory. So they all ran as fast as they could. Elsword ran over to his Little self and started shaking him violently telling him to have a rematch with little Raven, then he started slapping him like crazy which woke up and freaked out Little Els calling his older self a monster. Little Els tried attacking his older self which Elsword slaps it off and Little els accidentally cuts himself which made the scar and makes Elsword the monster that Elsword didn't want to remember, soon the rest of the gang ran over Elsword which seriously freaked out little Els and made him run. Then they all transported away now imma go pass out again _ _ll R&R bye **


	11. my failed chapter

**Inf:...**

**Elsword: uhh hey what's wrong with Inf**

**Sen: NOTHING SHUT UP I GOG NO PROOF OF ANYTHING CHANGING SUBJECT! Who likes pie c:**

**Everyone but Inf and Sen: o-o;**

**Inf: Ahh...um well sry for my inconvenience, and sry for not updating for a while I've been trolling around with IS's skills and also I'm at my cousin house for more then a week, i cant even finish drawing sen and I really didn't want to update on this iPad but I guess I have to...**

**Sen: Oh and we got a new OC called Tawni currently being drawn by Inf's girly friend~**

**Inf: stfu *looks away* she draws Kawaii things so, also made Sen and Tawni's background, not to mention jobs only need skills now. Also not mentioned but Tawni and Rena met before**

**Rena: :o**

**Inf: also it came to my attention that I never mentioned Chung's job appearance or Rena's so um, in chapter 3 Chung was in his IP class and Rena her GA class. anyways um...story start**

* * *

**Chung pov**

Me, Rena, and Elsword we're walking to class. Can't believe this is the same guy that missed the entire school day yesterday. He's so nice and polite, mature and calm. I twiddled with my hair. _"why did I have long hair again?"_ I asked myself. As we entered the classroom I greeted our teacher with my usual polite bow

"Good morning Ms. Stella" I said

"Ah and good morning to you Chung, Rena. Looks like your here on time today Elsword"

"Yes ma'am and because I was late yesterday I assume I don't have a seat"

Elsword was right, he did miss the whole day after all. I ended up getting his seat which was between the girl I recall was named Eve and some emo looking guy named Raven I believe, both looking differently then yesterday. Eve had long white spikylike hair while Raven long black hair with what looks like a bloodstain on one of the sides of his hair. I sat in front of a black haired girl with a harpoon in her hair and a piercing orange eyes that might rival Eves stare. Eve wasn't the only girl that was emotionless, people nickname Ara the Ice Cold Princess. Each time I looked at her she looks at me with the same expression and stare that says "If you talk to me...I'll hit you so hard your skin will turn inside out and you'll be in so much pain that not only will your great great grandson will feel it but you will scream so loud that others will head will explode as blood swirls around you as if they where in panic"** (reference to pandemonium)**. The very thought of it made me shake.

* * *

**Elsword Pov**

"Oh, right mmm..."

MS. Teacherlady looked around the class. Her eye darted towards Aisha who looked different today...so dominating...I just can't explain it. pointed at the seat next to Aisha.

"You'll be sitting near our class pres" she said

Aisha immediately stood up and protested against it. "But ! You can't let him sit here!" Aisha covered her breasts, slightly turned her body away and looked at me with a disgusted look. "I fear for my life..." I didn't like what I just heard, was she implying that I would try and rape her or something? I scold at her, turned the other way, and said under my breath "Please...as if I wanna touch that flat chested body."

"Aisha, set a good example for the rest of the students if you don't like him fine but take it outside the classroom" Stella said

"Although it gives me great displeasure, you are my teacher and I have to follow your directions..."

Stella gave a threatening smile. "Good, now I don't want to hear any fighting ok"

"Y-yes" me and Aisha said in a union. I took my seat next to Aisha, The rest of the day was pretty normal...unless you count me and Aisha staring at each other threateningly all day a normal day then ya, totally a normal day. When the school bell rung to leave I packed my stuff and went home, along with my 2 neighbors Rena and Chung. Now that day 2 of the first week finished, I wonder how Infinity will do tomorrow

* * *

**Inf: sry sry sry everyone Dx i know this is a short chapter and ive been working on this for a few days idk what came over me, i went to my cousins house last week and i guess i lost all my idea's for this chapter and i got more friends telling me to make them an OC so i have to work on that and all that other stuff qq im just so busy omg **

**Sen: ._. whale then**

**Inf: anyways im thinking of making the OC's be in a team, i need a team name but there going to rival the Elsearch party or the elgang**

**Elsword: you sneaky bastard **

**Inf: language, anyways next chap introduces ara, raven and eve sooo ya, and now that im back home i can start updatnig now soo yay!...no yay?...ok no yay**

**Rena: R&R **

**Aisha: BRB**

**Sen: LMAO**

**Raven: LMFAO**

**Eve: LOL**

**Chung: BRB**

**Ara: GTFO**

**Inf: STFU YOU MOFO'S **

**everyone but inf: QAQ meanie!**


	12. Forgotten memory?

**Inf: Yay! This time all those job introduction will be over by this chapter...well i didnt show DC, WS, or RF.**

**Sen: *drags Elesis here* hey guys i stole Elesis from Grand Chase :D**

**Elesis: =-= *beats the crap outta Sen* **

**Everyone but Elboy: o_o;**

**Elsword: My sis is here QAQ **

**Inf: Yaaaaaa...imma just be here fanboying over DW...MY GOD SHE'S SO HOT EM AND VP TO DAM IT WHY DOES AISHA GOTTA BE SO GOD DAMN PRETTY ARGH!**

**Elsword: Um...you know Aisha's right there right? *points at aisha***

**Inf:...YOU HEARD FUCKIN NOTHING!**

**Aisha: hehe~ aww its ok, I am the most prettiest magician in the whole world after all~ **

**Els and Inf: *whispers* So...True...**

**Aisha: What was that?**

**Els and Inf: N-NOTHING! **

**Rena: ooo~ i think you got top class fanboys Aisha~ **

**Els&Inf: I-I AM NOT A FANBOY! *points at each other* AND YOU! STOP COPYING ME, IM NOT COPYING YOUR COPYING! SEE YOU DID IT AGAIN, STOP IT, NO YOU STOP IT GRRRR! DO YOU WANT YOUR ASS KICKED?! PLEASE YOU COULDNT EVEN KICK A ROACH GLUED ONTO YOUR LEG AND HUMPING IT! WHAT!? WHY YOU! UGH IM JUST GONNA SHUT UP...finally. UGH OMG WDF DUDE WHY ARE YOU COPYING ME SO MUCH DO YOU LIKE ME OR SOMETHING?! HELL NO DO I LOOK GAY! YES! FUCK YOU, FUCK YOU TOO! **

**Rena: you guys have 5 seconds to get along...**

**Els&Inf: *hugs each other* heeey whats your favorite catchphrase bro? Mine is "im gonna kick yo ass". Oh really cool! We get along so well ^^**

**Rena: *pats both of them* good boys~**

**Inf: *whispers* ill deal with you after this**

**Els: *whispers* your ass is mine**

**Chung: Such rivalry, its beautiful**

**Raven: its obvious that they really really like Aisha**

**Eve: its already been confirmed**

**Sen: haha~ ya, im supposed to be like Inf and since i like Aisha that would mean that Inf does too**

**Inf: DUDE YOU TRAITOR!**

**Eve: And not only has it been cannoned but its been proven by that wedding tailer featuring EM and RS**

**Els: Eve i thought you was my friend QAQ *hugs Eve: **

**Eve: *mega slap* **

**Elesis: you guys are mega weird ._."**

**Sen: oh ya and sometimes Inf dreams that-**

**Inf: NO STFU DE GRANDE HUBLAR PUTIAR INFORMENTO MIEDRA, LA CENTO CUNO SEXY! PUTA LE COMMENTO MIEDRA! FUCK IT START THIS DAMN STORY!**

* * *

**Elsword Pov**

My alarm rang just in time. I immediately jumped out of my bed and jump across the room with glee. "YES! My school day starts now! haha~". I fastened my pace and dashed right through my window, I couldn't wait to see what excitements will happen at school today. I rushed towards Chung's house at full speed, I saw a window opening and proceeded to run to it. I planned on breaking in through the window like those cool guys in the movies. I jumped when I got close enough and time seemed to slow down.

"CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNG" I thought I looked cool screaming Chung's name as I get closer to the window. My plan was cut short when my face collided with the window and I face planted on the ground. "What was that" I heard Chung say through the window. "Nice job stupid" Rune said in my head.

"Shut up Rune"

"Kay"

Well if I can't do an epic jump into Chung's house then I have to do the next big thing. I got up and fixed my bang and walked to the door. I knocked on the door "Chung it's me, Elsword" I said. A few seconds later Chung opened his door.

"Oh, hey Elsw-"

I grabbed Chung before he could finish his sentence. "H-hey! Elsword slow down where are you taking me!" he asked. I ran towards Rena's house dragging Chung with me. I noticed that Chung's hair seem to be waving in one specific direction (TT's hair always seemed...unique to me). Once we got to her doorstep I started banging on her door.

"RENA, RENA, RENA, RENA, RENA!"

Before I knew it Rena opened her door and speedily pinned me down to the ground, who knew she was so strong! She pointed her Elvin themed sword dangerously close to my face with an assassins serious expression on her face. Yikes...Chung just stood there dumbfounded. "R-Rena?". Rena sighed and got off me. "Ya know you cant just sneak up on a girl like that" She said. "But your the one who opened the door and tackled me down"

"I rest my case, now come on we're going to be late"

I slowly got up and dusted myself off. Rena still had that long hair from when Lord was in charge but for some reason, it seems different and not only that it's like, I've seen it many times before. As if we have been friends for longer then we thought, same goes for one-way wavy haired Pikachu. strange...I shrugged it off for the time being. For now it's time to go to school. "Can't wait to see all the chicks at school, and not just any chicks. I mean chicks with breasts, like Rena's. Giggity giggity go all right!"

**Smack!**

Rena slapped me with so much force that it sent me flying into the nearest car. "Insolence! Learn your place Elsword" She said as she left me while Chung tries pulling me out. I have to say that really did hurt, but again it seemed familiar...and that word..._"Insolence!"_...my vision started to blur as I started to remember a forgotten memory

* * *

**In An Unknown Time **

**? Pov**

_"Eve!" _

_"...!"_

_A boy with blazing red hair carrying an extremely large sword, how you say "Hugged" me from behind. My Systems could not comprehend this, I reflexively slapped the boy. The arrogant boy flew across the ground in a speedy manor and hit the wall. I analyzed the situation and predicted the appearance of the other Humans. "Elsword! You gotta be more serious sometimes" Said the commanding and calculating greenish yellow haired girl. "Ow...I can't help it, Eve needs my friendship~ I can't be serious when she erased her emotions like that, all she needs is a hug~" He said cheerily. A girl with purple long pigtails with a visible blush on her face help Elsword up. "I think Elsword's right! I think it's cute how much Eve tries to hide how much she wants that affection hehe~". I searched my database for the thing called..."Effection"...Affection is a gentle feeling of fondness or liking. _

_"Well either way we have to find the source of that mysterious energy" Said the blond prince. "Does anyone know where Elesis might be?" Asked the long black haired guy. Elsword immediately jumped at the comment "SIS IS GONE?". I did not understand this emotion Elsword was emanating, this "warrying" of his sister seems to increase Elsword's energy. "Calm yourself child, and watch who your yelling at. Haven't you noticed that Ara is gone too?" Raven said  
_

_"Ah! Where could they have gone into, and guys the energy is getting stronger! We need to hurry" _

_My systems started to malfunction a little, this energy must be emitting electric magnetic waves. "I BET IT'S THOSE STUPID NASODS WHO TOOK MY SISTER! GRR SOMEONE SHOULD USE EMP BOMBS ON THEM ALL!" Yelled the ignorant little pest. _

_"G-guys..."_

_I stepped up near the boy, my vision was now getting static but I didn't care. I had to punish all those who insult my race._

_"Everyone, look out!" _

_I swung my hand as my vision completely turned to static as I spoke my last words before I unexpectedly shut down down..._

** Insolence...**

* * *

**Aisha: QAQ cliffhanger! What happened**

**Inf: things happened now, pardon my french for this chapter. I forgot how much little kids are reading this so I apologize to the cutesy little guys**

**Sen: Pedophile Infinite~**

**Inf: why must you always say something bad about me Sen _ _lll**

**Sen: Hey~ its not my fault, your the one typing everything im just innocent x3 **

**Inf: I DONT- ok ya no comment**

**Raven: kekeke he's right in a way**

**Inf: of course youd agree with him, so who else does?**

**Everyone but Inf: *raises hand***

**Inf:...R&R I have some things to do to these people *cracks knuckles***

**Sen: I'm to young to lose my virginity Dx **

**Inf: That. Is. IT!**

**Elsword: MEGA END CONNECTION~**

** -Connection lost- **


	13. Awesome Fight!

**Inf: welp, here's another chapter of 3n1. And my other sis, new to the fanfic but still haven't made an acc Yuki, have now started reading my story so Sis, when you get to this chapter I just wanna say...That I love you~ **

**Rena: awwww, how cute!~**

**Inf: Ya...she is...unfortunately she's mainly reading yaoi...and almost if not always imagine me as Els..._ _lll and I found out the real meaning of shotacon. It's a typically young boy often involved in yaoi...gee gee i dont like yaoi ya know! **

**Els: Me neither, but its for the fans hehe~**

**Inf: *puffs up cheeks* I'm too young for girls to be thinking of me being in yaoi, trying to stop those damn girls on skype to stop drawing or writing yaoi about me. I mean seriously! Am I that submissive, and why the hell do I have to be on bottom! I'm at least good enough to be on top!**

**Els: Take it like a man and do some yaoi, if i have to suffer you have to suffer with me xD**

**Inf: Bitchin...**

**Sen: Inf...you should stop flappin dem lips, shut them eyes, bake some pies, before you pass out and lay on the couch**

**Inf: Nice word play, but I should, its getting harder to see, not to mention my eye is getting red and the constant passing out might be caused by lack of proper sleep, but I need to stay up so I can talk to kit kat, Orithia, and snowflakes not to mention talk to a few skypers but my eye is seriously hurting...**

**Aisha: ahh...you should really get some rest**

**Inf: NO! Rest is for the weak, ill be ok...just need my glasses thats all...just...where is my glasses...ah its not like i really need it for anything other then school. anyways quit the chit chat and get this story started**

* * *

**? Pov**

"Finally...after 3 weeks my memory is starting to come back...but...that can't be all..." I slowly closes my eyes and focused on the various codes in my system. Everything seemed to be there except...where was my Battle Seraph Code? I searched and searched to no avail, it wasn't long before I gave up my attempt to find it.

"It...must be inside someone...but who..."

I walked to the edge of the clouds and observed everything that was happening. There was the girl known as Rena, and the Prince Hamel dragging the unconscious red head to school. None of them seemed to have it, I looked over to the purple haired girl named Aisha, and the avenger Raven as well as my counterparts..._"just where is it" _I thought. I shifted my attention to the girl with the goddess Silver trapped in a harpoon. I sense the familiar code in her.

"That's it! That's where it is, now if only Code Empress and Code Nemesis can just grab the Battle Seraph code...then we can all go home...safely..."

I could only watch over from above the clouds and only hope that the rest will find a way to get up here too. That's all I could do up here as the doomsday object drew nearer and nearer. I was about to go back to my solitude when I noticed a rather interesting scene. Elsword and Raven seem to be having an argument even though they apparently just met.

* * *

**Raven Pov (Blade Master) **

"You bitch! You think you can just bump into me and insult me without any consequence!" Said the little Red headed boy

I sighed bemusedly and turned my back to him, I honestly didn't want to cause a scene here. The kid got guts to face me with no fear of my arm but I had no time for this. I slowly walked away. "Hmph running away pretty boy? Now I see how you got that mutated arm of yours" he said smirking. I don't remember how I got my weird messed up arm but I'm sure as hell that I didn't get it by running, I turned towards the kid.

"You know, you got pretty big balls for a guy with earrings" I replied

"oh no he didn't" I heard a random guy say. I felt proud of my insult.

"you got pretty big balls for a guy with a pussy on his face"

"Hey! That cat came outta know where, don't blame me. Blame your microscopic dick, it smells like fish and is attracting these cat"

The crowed all oo from the thrashing I gave the kid. The boy puffs up his chest and put his hands on his hip. "Pretty big talk from a bipedal, Blue waffles carrying, slutty little bitch!"

"daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaam"

This kid was seriously getting on my last nerves.

* * *

**Chung Pov (Tactical Trooper)**

I watched in amusement as the 2 clowns argue it out.

"I'm gonna kick your first class ass all over the place!" Elsword yelled

"Not if I kick your ass first!" Raven replied

"You don't even know the meaning of kick ass before you see me kick ass!"

"Well then we'll see who's ass will be kicked on Friday now won't we!"

"Won't be my ass cause my ass will remain unkicked!"

"Ass or no ass your ass is going down!"

"IF MY ASS IS GOING DOWN THEN YOUR ASS IS GOING DOWN WITH MY ASS"

"STOP ASSING AROUND, ILL SEE YOUR ASS ON FRIDAY"

Of course our class pres had to step in this. Aisha stepped up to the boys with a confident look of justice in her eyes. Today Aisha had ponytails and had a cheery and innocent look on her face. "Now, now guys can't we work this out~" she said. Elsword immediately turned to her "SHUT UP YOU SLUT!". Something snapped Aisha there when Els said that. Her smile grew wider as her eyes no longer filled with innocents but for blood lust. She clenched her fist so hard that it started bleeding. She looked at the two males "Did you...just call me...A SLUT! ILL FREAKING KILL YOU ASS!". Aisha deliberately tried punching Elsword, but Elsword dodges swiftly. "HA! AS IF IMMA LET YOU TOUCH MY ASS!" He said. Raven came behind him and punched him clear in the face with his mutated arm. "Says the one who's ass just got touched!". Aisha grabbed raven by the shoulders, surprisingly flipped him over and throw him at Els. "I can do this all day!" she yelled. Raven quickly got up and ran towards Aisha only to be interrupted by Elsword tripping him. I think you know what happened for the next 6 hours. The fight finally ended when one of them accidentally broke Rena's glass cup she was drinking in. She legitimately kicked all there asses single handily, these are an interesting bunch of people. I smile as I watch everyone apologize to Rena. I'm glad I met all these people but...why do I feel like...I already know them all?

* * *

**Inf: ugh...finally done, after retyping this 3 times...freakin thunder storm**

**Elsword: lots of swear words =3= I approve**

**Inf: right...sry ^^; but hey if im lucky, maybe no one will know what they mean :D...**

**Sen: really inf really?**

**Inf: *goes to the emo corner* your right...im sry...**

**Rena: wow you sure do get put down easily ^^;**

**Inf: its a habit...besides...I'm extremely exhausted but I had to keep myself awake, had to keep pushing myself to stay awake so I can update...now that its done I can go to bed now knowing that I updated...**

**Aisha: Wait why did you push yourself for some stupid story?**

**Inf: QAQ it's not a stupid story, it's a stupid story that people like and expect an update each week! I can't let them all down and oh wow did my vision get worse in that split second there?**

**Sen: um...Inf...**

**Inf: ahh! Right, right. I guess I'll go now R&R love ya all bye!**


	14. Everything is coming together!

**Inf: HEEEEY EVERYONE!~ I'M BACK AND BETTER THEN EVER! I've been taking it easy for a bit hehe, sry ^^; but ill be updating more now, not on school days tho. Need to keep my grades up**

**Sen: So few things have happened sense last update, first up. INF ALMOST FINISHED THE FINAL DRAFT ON MY LOOKS!~ WOOO**

**Raven: o.o**

**Inf: i'm mad at you raven *glares***

**Raven: what! waii qnq**

**Inf: I saw your RF in an official comic, you was a total dick to Aisha i mean first you catch her from falling into the ground then you drop her on her head like wdf .**

**Aisha: QAQ**

**Inf: and you was like having a beer with the bad guys and playing with chloe. you know your less mature then i thought**

**Raven: i got principles**

**Inf: ya ya whatever, anyways I also am soon to start a story involving the hyper actives and soon my OC story! **

**Sen: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand**

**Inf: i finally got past my lazyness and got S rank?**

**Sen: no stupid! your gonna make ANOTHER story involving your elsword char's and you! Inf can just do a youtube vid of that but his mother is uh...cheep...so he cant. He'll just write a story involving it, you all are about to have an inside view of Inf's imagination!**

**Inf: did you just call me stupid a min ago...**

**Sen: no ouo**

**Elsword: grrr CAN WE JUST START THE STORY!**

**Inf: impatient...but fine i will~ after weeks this story will now began (again) quq**

* * *

**5 weeks later (from last chapter)**

**Raven PoV (VC)**

It's 5 weeks since I met Elsword and the others...Eve somehow joined the group and Ara seems weirdly like Eve. I had a bad feeling about today for some reason, and the unimaginable happened. I was on my bed, no shirt and all; I'm too good for a shirt.

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

The loud alarm sounds from my TV caught me off guard. "Everyone it's the end of the world! A giant meteor is hurtling towards the Earth!". I dropped from my bed in shock. I couldn't believe what I was hearing...a giant meteor is going to destroy us all...I dropped dead on the floor laughing my ass off. It was just too funny, I quickly grabbed my laptop and elyped with Aisha.

* * *

**Normal PoV**

Two screens popped up in a computer. On the left was Ravens and on the right was Aisha. "YO! Aisha have you seen the new's!?" Raven said loudly. He couldn't even keep a straight face while saying that

"We'll ya, I think that meteor needs a good butt whooping if you ask me" She said in a dominating attitude **(for all you that don't VP is the type that is dominating, as in she likes to be on top, or be the boss or something like that)**

Raven idiotically burst with laughter. All of a sudden Chung's screen came out of nowhere hitting ravens and sending him out of sight. "GUYS METEOR IS ABOUT TO HIT US!" he yelled. Aisha twiddled with her pony tail uninterested in coming back to the dreadful but apparently trivial news. "Ya, we heard you dip. And I have an idea, why don't blast it into non-existence~" She said with a smile. Raven came back with an enraged and bigger then normal screen. "CHUNG WHAT THE HELL!"

"W-Waa, I-I'm sry raven!" Chung said terror-stricken

"You better be or else I'll pull that long girly hair of yours" Raven threatened **(hinted job :o)**

"Why does everyone mention the hair"

"Oh hey, Rena's on let me add her to this little chat room"

Aisha clicked a button on her screen and Rena appeared looking frightened.

"G-guys did you hear about the mirror!" she said

"Ya, hi too you too ponytail. You know it's very rude to not say hi to your friends..." Aisha said rolling her eyes

"Ya and I totally called that meteor" Raven said proudly

Eve and Ara's face appears again with the same emotionless face as always. Only difference was that Eve strangely had an orb like device on her forhead not to mention a crown and Ara looked like some succubus-like queen that loves to kill. _"I'm still uneasy about Ara's cold nature...she doesn't seem like the type to be almost exactly like Eve" _Raven thought. He shook the feeling off because Eve looked like she had something important to say due to her face looked less expressionless then anyone remember

"Everyone...I need to tell you something...but before I say, where's Elsword"

The red head with the black patch on one side of his head popped out of nowhere and tackled Eve.

"Right here Eve!~" He said in a joyful mood

Eve looked ticked, she pulled back her hand, and formed a fist. "YOUR STILL THE RUDE BOY I MET YEARS AGO!" she yelled. Eve released her hand and punched Elsword clean in his face, the force of the impact was so strong that it not only did it cracked Elsword's screen and practically blew everyone away, but it also almost separated Elsword's soul and body! **(fact: Cel actually did do this in the official manhwa)** "Wait...Did you say years ago?" Rena asked once she recovered from the powerful shock wave. Eve sigh then turned her attention to everyone except Elsword who was completely and utterly knocked out by Eve's unimaginable strength.

"Just meet me behind the school yard in 20 minutes, I'll explain everything." Eve then turned to Ara

"...?"

"Ara it is absolutely crucial for you to come too, you are an important part in all this and if you die we'll never get back home again"

"Ok..." She said quietly

"Well I'll meet you guys there!" Raven said

"I'll go get Elsword"

Everyone logged off of elype, wondering what exactly Eve was planning. And why they were strangely not worried about the upcoming doomsday rock. But they all knew one thing for sure...Everything is about to change.

* * *

**Inf: BEST THING ABOUT BEING AN AUTHOR! I can confuse the hell outta my readers =w=**

**Sen: _ I dont even know what the hell is going on anymore**

**Els: Q~Q I feel so empty**

**Aisha: thats cause Eve punched your soul right outta you XD**

**Eve: he deserved it...**

**Aisha: Sure did!~**

**Inf: OH YA! sry for such a long time sense last update I was planning to update this 2 days ago but my kat b-day was yesterday I didn't want to update on a special day like that! Love you kat!~**

**Rena: Aww~**

**Chung: I'm still happy that I wasn't the one put into a skirt =3= Being called a girl for so long it feels good for someone else to take my part. Haha thanks bro**

**Inf: ~ i hate you...**

**Rena: I thought he looked cute~**

**Inf: ~ i hate you too**

**Raven: you wont believe how much I was rolling on the floor laughing :I**

**Inf: well fuck you too .;**

**Els: I was trapped in a box and kat have baby pics of me :/**

**Elesis: fufufu im the best arent i~**

**Els: I hate you...**

**Elesis: i love you too :P**

**Inf: Els...first time i wore a skirt kat took pictures and gave lots of people copies _ _lll i'm just lucky no one took pictures of me in one this time**

**Rena and Aisha: *giggling* **

**Inf: what chu laughin at? :V**

**Aisha: nooothin~**

**Inf: *flips table* TELL ME! :U **

**Rena: bye everyone R&R~**

**Inf: WAAAIT TELL ME WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING! QAQ **


End file.
